


猫与熊与猪

by Oracion



Series: 倒猫请注意 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creampie, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 他以为自己是来英雄救美的，实际则是羊入虎口。这不长不短的一辈子，吃过一次的猪肉是她，见过的几次猪跑还是她。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 倒猫请注意 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652029
Kudos: 44





	猫与熊与猪

**Author's Note:**

> ·暗光♀，极少含量作为背景的奥尔光/初代光/水晶光，最后一段达成精神四批，老样子只上床不谈感情  
> ·发x期，宫x，内x，菊x，强制，这次的过激XP怎么就这点，以及隐约的站街梗但不是真站街。求生欲相关说一下，请不要带入现实是非观衡量我流哭包光呆♀（和其他角色），这边有点心灰意冷自甘堕落的意思，OOC都属于我  
> ·看起来很长，其实写到4000字还没脱裤子，和前两篇相比纯情好多，这就是处男Power吗！  
> ·种族，阿尔博特视角=猫秘，光呆视角=猫魅  
> ·瞎Jr取标题

“‘好好记住我们吧，光之战士。我们是暗之战士，是与你不同路的——’嗤、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

乌尔达哈一间地下酒馆的角落，女性猫魅猎人爆发出一阵大笑，同桌的人族男子不满地瞪她。  
“笑过头了吧。”  
“抱歉抱歉！我实在忍不住。”她抹去眼角的泪花，“阿尔博特，再表演一次那个！”  
被叫做阿尔博特的战士正要发作，身旁的鲁家骑士抢先一步，嘴角勾起邪魅的笑容。  
“‘你我早晚会再次见面的。’”  
酒桌上又一阵爆笑，连沉默的精灵族魔法师也肩膀微颤。

“‘暗之战士’噗哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“阿尔博特没去剧团做演员真可惜。”

阿尔博特红着脸猛灌几口麦酒，演戏本不是他的特长。要不是那个神叨叨的白袍说什么“初见要把反派的戏做足”，他哪用得着演那么一出。听说这边的光之战士是个老好人——“和我们家阿尔博特一样”，任妲·芮补充道。要激怒她可不是容易的事，阿尔博特赌上三十一年的演技与矜持，换来同伴们的无情嘲笑。  
“适可而止吧，阿尔伯特也尽力了。”笑得东倒西歪的一桌人听到拉拉菲尔治疗师的发言都收敛了些，“不是说好以这边的名字相称吗？”  
“私下里不要那么严格嘛，拉蜜图——对不起，拉蜜蜜！请不要放生我！”  
看到拉蜜图沉下脸，任妲·芮连声道歉。布兰登豪爽的笑声几乎震塌破落的小酒馆，奈贝尔特的眼角也弯成了新月。  
阿尔博特不禁苦笑。  
这场景，像回到了一切尚未发生的时候。

那时，奔波一天后最享受的莫过于去冒险者行会和同伴们喝上一杯，他以为那样的日子会持续到他们衰老得拿不起武器的那天。  
而现在，他们窝在异世界这阴暗的地下酒馆。酒馆藏在乌尔达哈某条后巷，油腻发黑的地板桌椅、似懂非懂的咒骂吵闹、如芒刺背的恶意目光，怎么看都不是正经地方。只是流沙屋那些或初出茅庐或风头正劲的冒险者们，对暗之战士一行人实在扎眼。

阿尔博特正沉浸在不合时宜的感伤中，周围的喧闹声突然静了，他下意识扶上斧子。推门进来的是一名小个子冒险者，身穿朴素的长袍，兜帽盖住了脸。胸部和腰际起伏的曲线昭示着她是女性——女孩子大半夜独自跑来这种地方做什么？  
印证了阿尔博特的担忧那般，旁边那桌几个小混混对她吹起口哨，他听不太明白浓重的口音，但从那些人下流的手势看来不是什么好话，几个年轻的雄性猫秘磕了药一样要往她身上扑过去。  
女子无视自己造成的骚动，径直走向风暴中心的单座。她要不是个傻子，就是个能打趴全酒馆的高手，阿尔博特心想。

“这家伙，想被这里所有的男人上吗……”  
任妲·芮皱起鼻子，露骨的话让阿尔博特脸更红了，他又闷下一口酒。  
“什么意思？”奈贝尔特低声询问。  
“对哦，你们闻不到。”猫秘小声说道，“她发情了。”

发情期。  
阿尔博特有所耳闻。每到这时任妲·芮都会离开小队，去做一些……神秘的事。某次他提出要帮忙，下一秒在男性同胞们敬畏的目光中，猎人将他一箭钉在门梁上，末了还被隆卡崩石砸了头。  
他至今没敢再问发情到底是怎么一回事。

一行人很快把这则插曲抛到脑后，阿尔博特却不由瞄着女子的方向。不管发情期是个什么东西，她的处境看起来都不太妙。  
女子的桌上摆满各色酒饮。一些是其他桌客人们点的，还有些是男人们刻意经过她座位时硬塞的，也不知干不干净。  
她毫不在意，照单全收，气势不输布兰登。大森林的猩猩也扛不住这样喝混酒，很快她醉得端不稳酒杯，香甜的果酒沾湿了胸口的布料。一个中年雄性猫秘率先坐到她身边，装模做样地擦拭女子胸口的酒渍，实则搓揉起她的双乳。细软的嘤咛格外抓耳，阿尔博特没由来心跳加速。  
不消多时，女子在雄猫的怀里化成一滩水。这下男人们坐不住了，纷纷凑上前去想分一杯羹。他们不断给她灌酒，咽不下的就那么泼了一身，布料湿哒哒地贴在上身勾勒出较好的曲线，兜帽老早掀了下来，长袍下摆也被推到大腿根。  
从阿尔博特的角度能看到她尖尖的猫耳和毛绒的尾巴，听到男人们一阵高过一阵的叫骂。“下面没穿”、“婊子”，他隐约捕捉到这些词。

眼看流氓们开始解裤子，一副要把神志不清的少女按在酒桌上办了的势头。阿尔博特握紧了靠在墙上的勇悍斧，布兰登和拉蜜图也随着他的动作抓起武器。  
“慢点！”任妲·芮厉声呵止他们，“你们没看出这里是那种店吗？”  
黑店，缺根筋如阿尔博特也明白了。  
“那也不能眼看她……”拉蜜图看似谨慎内敛，阿尔博特最清楚她无法对他人的苦难坐视不理。布兰登虽舍弃了骑士之名，骑士道精神依然流淌在血管里。  
“哎呀！不是这回事！”猎人恼得炸了毛，“这店是专门开给‘需要’的人的，精液和信息素的味道都渗进木头里了。”  
没有固定伴侣，又出于各种原因不便在明面上找炮友的男女，为了解决各自的发情期候在这里，不少没有发情期的种族也混入其中。不论身份，只有性欲。然而这女人独自闯进一间全是雄性的店，不知是傻还是勇。

任妲·芮一番解释，阿尔博特被酒精泡得晕乎乎的脑子，弯弯绕绕终于明白过来发情期是怎么一回事，他的脸恐怕不能更红了。布兰登对这些事一向保守，还一副不能接受的样子。  
“她可不是什么任人宰割的货色。”奈贝尔特按住他的肩膀，“不说身体能力，以太储量连我也自愧不如。”  
女子被男人们轮番抱在怀里戏弄，阿尔博特又瞄了眼她裸露的大腿。隐约可见刀枪利齿的伤痕，经年累月锻炼出的干练线条令他入迷。男人们粗糙的手掌在内侧的软肉上抓出一道道红印，紫红的葡萄酒液顺着腿根往更深处……他忽然觉得乌尔达哈的夜晚有些太热了。

任妲·芮好说歹说劝住伙伴们坏同族的好事，一行人也没了兴致。阿尔博特一如既往地被支使去结账。  
女子刚好排在前面，酒气熏得阿尔博特睁不开眼。一伙流氓粗鲁地把他推到边上，围在女子周身，在她的腰臀上捏来摸去，她只顾给老板掏钱也不躲闪。不知哪个小混混大着胆子伸手进她的长袍下面，捣鼓几下后她呻吟一声歪倒在男人们怀里，大腿在零乱的长袍下打颤，一道水迹混着先前的红酒流到脚踝。他们立刻发出一阵怪叫，惹得阿尔博特无名火心头起。  
“要做去后面，还嫌上次给我惹的麻烦不够吗？”在阿尔博特制止他们前，老板先开了口。一伙人拖拽着女子踉踉跄跄地从后门出去了。  
“他们去哪里了？”  
“你也要加入？”老板扯开一个油腻的笑容，阿尔博特顿时想把晚饭吐他脸上，“多半在右边的巷子。小姑娘看起来挺好说话，那群小伙子就不一定了，别怪我没提醒你。”

任妲·芮从洗手间回来时阿尔博特已不见踪影。  
“他让我们先回去。”奈贝尔特耸了耸肩，她脸色一沉，直呼完蛋。  
“我不认为阿尔伯特敌不过那帮流氓。”话是那么说，拉蜜图将法杖握在胸口。  
“问题是那只母猫啊！” 任妲·芮总觉得那气味在哪儿闻过，看到洗手间墙上褪色的通缉令，她心急火燎地冲出来，“晚了一步……今晚阿尔博特怕是要被吃了。”  
“呃、也不是坏事，”布兰登偷看着拉蜜图的脸色战战兢兢地开口，“他一辈子都没……那啥过，挺遗憾的，不如趁机……”  
矮人红透了小脸支支吾吾说不出话，任猫秘推着她的肩膀往外走。  
“回去庆祝他处男毕业吧。”

借着月光阿尔博特看清了她的容貌，几乎拔腿就跑。  
女子双手高举，被自己的长袍反捆在铁丝网上。如男人们所说，除了一双靴子下面什么都没穿，腿大敞着正对巷口。她醉醺醺地半垂着眼，月光洒在酡红的脸上。  
简直是块散发香气的鲜肉，刚被驱散的野狗们不久又会聚集过来。无论如何，他都不能把一个神志不清的女孩子独自丢在后巷。  
就算是光之战士也不行。

阿尔博特遮住脸小步往巷底挪动，仿佛在靠近一头沉睡的贝希摩斯。他踩过几件衣物，那群小混混看到他泛着血光的斧子，裤子也来不及提就跑了。地面厚厚一层黑色的污垢散发出腥臊的气味，不知是积了几星历的排泄物，时不时有老鼠在脚边乱窜。女子就那么赤身裸体仰躺在垃圾堆里，脸颊、肚子、大腿都沾了些白色液体。  
还……挺快啊。  
阿尔博特故作轻松地想，他踩着那群人的脚跟赶到，这么一小会儿就有几个交代了。  
天知道他的心脏要炸开了。这辈子除了亲妈，他还没见过女孩子不穿衣服的样子，眼睛不由自主往她丰满的胸部飘去，看起来很软，大腿间淌出的液体似乎很是可口……不不不！你是来救人的！他摇摇头把那些个混账想法从脑子里赶出去。

“没事吧，能站起来吗？”他解下捆绑她的长袍披到女子身上，暂时把自己从良心的拷问中解救出来。阿尔博特压低了声线，侧着脸向她伸出手，生怕给认出来。  
“你不是来操我的吗？”  
光之战士眯着眼睛打量了来人好一阵，困惑地问道。  
这句话问得阿尔博特先前压下去的无名火腾地又烧了起来。是他多虑了，看来英雄大人真醉得不轻，眼神失焦地在他身上乱晃。  
“不是，快回你同伴身边去吧。”不论初见时他表现得多么厌恶，心底里他是欣赏她的。女孩子娇小的身躯蕴含着巨大的能量，为同伴挡下了他的进攻，而伙伴们也爱戴信任她。  
多么耀眼。  
“你把他们赶跑了又不上我？”她发自内心地不解，“几个意思？”  
她不应当躺在这种阴暗的角落，任野狗们伏在她身上，更不该问他、问他为什么不做和流氓一样的勾当！

“都说了我不是来、c、ca、那什么你的！”阿尔博特一把将她拉起来，不想用力过猛，盖在女孩子身上的长袍滑落，胸前两坨软肉撞上他的胸甲挤得变了形，又弹回原本圆润的形状。  
真的好软，和豆腐一样。  
一股热流冲向下腹。  
不对啊啊啊啊啊！  
他的脑子里像有三只普卡精转着圈尖叫。  
“是这样吗？”女子勾起嘴角，“你的身体可不是那么说的。”她伸手握住男人抬头的分身。  
嘭——  
普卡精炸得血肉模糊。  
“我我我我先走走走走走了！”  
那玩意儿阿尔博特自己都很少摸，被女子温软的小手撸了一把，即刻原初的解放了。他也顾不上掩饰身份，只想早些离开这个是非之地。  
——被反剪双手推到墙上。

脸被按在冰冷的墙面上摩擦时，阿尔博特才意识到一件事。  
他以为自己是来英雄救美的，实际则是羊入虎口。

小老虎骑在他身上连踢带打，又啃又咬。  
“都怪你！到手的鸭子飞了！”光之战士一把鼻涕一把泪地哭诉，“连夜从伊修加德赶过来、嗝、结果……呜呜呜……”  
阿尔博特什么也听不到，什么都看不见。  
女子柔软的屁股压在他要命的那处，随着她的动作时不时被包裹进两瓣臀肉。他解决自己的性欲向来粗暴，老二哪里受过这等待遇。  
下腹紧得发疼，腰不自主地飘起来，眼前阵阵发白。  
“住、手……！”阿尔博特从牙缝里挤出两个字便再说不出话了，咬着嘴唇直喘气。他感觉自己才是演剧里被强奸的女人，而强奸犯还在他腰上抽抽噎噎地哭诉着“出名了连炮友都找不到”、“这光之战士当了有什么意思”云云。  
自爆卡车了呀这位小姐。  
“停、唔、停下！”雪白的奶子在阿尔博特眼前弹来跳去，他的最后一丝理智岌岌可危。  
女子泪眼朦胧地看向他，歪着头发问。  
“那你为什么顶我？”

淦！  
他下身不受控制地顶弄女人的屁股，前液在裤裆晕开一片深色的水迹。她坏心眼地并拢大腿，阴茎从她两腿间戳出来，擦过私处的耻毛，顶在小肚子上。  
“嗯——”  
摩擦几下后，阿尔博特闷哼一声，射了一裤子。  
太过了，太爽了。  
脑子里的普卡精炸了又炸。  
眼前一片空白的时候，阿尔博特不着边际地想，光之战士酒品很烂算不算有用的情报。白袍怎么没说她的腹肌很漂亮，腰也很细，大腿肉又滑又软……

“你、你怎么自己射了呀！”光之战士毫无慈悲地将阿尔博特从贤者状态拉出来，撒泼似地扯他的衣服，酒嗝熏得他头昏脑胀，“你、嗝、得赔我！”  
“怎么赔你！把你丢回去给一群男人上吗？”好脾气如阿尔博特也架不住女流氓那么无理取闹。  
猫魅玻璃珠般的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈。  
“那你一人补偿他们全部的份吧。”  
虎狼之辞！  
这女人是要我再死一次。

你为什么这么熟练啊！  
被脱到连底裤都不剩的时候，阿尔博特内心的普卡精又开始尖叫。  
女子白葱般的手指游走在他的身体，三两下就把繁复的铠甲卸了，还顺手捏了捏他的胸和屁股。  
“好大……”  
阿尔博特浑身僵硬，任由她胡作非为。母猫依然跨在他腰上，俯下身舔舐着他的胸肌，手不安分地摸着他的肚子。他不懂男人硬邦邦的肉有什么好摸的，要说还是女孩子香香软软的身体好。比如压在他腰腹的柔软乳房，比如蹭过他龟头的湿润软肉。  
呲啦——  
乳头火辣辣地痛。  
她一把撕下他的乳贴：“太色了吧。”乳头充血挺立起来，她粗糙的舌头扫过，引起一阵奇妙的悸动。  
“色……你个头！”他咽下到嘴边的孚布特脏话，“穿盔甲会磨到！”  
“怪不得那么敏感，”猫尾巴得意地翘起，“又硬了，这次不要太快哦~”  
谁、谁、谁快了啊！  
回头把技速魔晶石全拆了，阿尔博特恨恨地想。

男人的肉棒卡在她的屁股上，像块灼热的烙铁。  
直接吃下去有点难。她的指尖探进耻毛，夹住阴蒂拨弄起来，花穴一张一合吸着男人的下腹，爱液老早流了他一肚子。  
“你在做什么？”阿尔博特很迷惑。有什么湿软的东西蹭着他的下腹一直淌水，一开始还以为是自己的前液。  
“当然、嗯、是舒服的事……哈啊……”她的手指动得很快，腰也随之快速摆动，脸上带着陶醉的表情，半眯的眼睛还是对不上焦。女子抬起臀部，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，精瘦的小腹挺动着抽搐，两腿之间不断滴下粘腻的透明液体。  
她的腹肌真好看，阿尔博特低头看了眼自己被浇得水光发亮的六块腹肌，虽然我的也不赖就是。  
“原来女孩子也会自慰啊……”他恍然大悟，忽然想起什么似的探手向自己蓬勃的欲望。  
“别动！”光之战士一屁股坐下来，刚好压在他的手上，“唔嗯……你、你不许、呜、偷跑！”  
阿尔博特一边反思自己又做了什么坏事，一边把手往外抽。怎么他就不能安抚下自己硬得生疼的老弟？这太不公平了。  
一片湿软滑腻中，他的手指好像不当心戳进了某个穴口，河蚌一样软滑的肉吸紧了他的手指。  
“嗯啊……！你自说自话……呀、做什么呢……”她浑身发抖，阿尔博特暗叫不好。  
“对对对不起我不是故意——”他不管不顾地想把手抽出来，穴肉像挽留他那般绞动，蜷起的指尖撞上肉壁的一点。  
“呀啊~那里……别、呜嗯……”  
女子的娇吟让他下面更涨了。怎么能有人叫得比夜莺更好听，怎么会有人的身体比丝绸更柔软，女孩子真是神奇。  
更多。  
他这样想着，又戳了几下，她发出更多婉转的呻吟。一开始还气鼓鼓地瞪他，后来也顾不上了，仰着脖子咿啊浪叫，下面开了闸似的流水。  
“呜啊啊、不行……去了、嗯嗯嗯~”她手指飞快地抽动，猛地一挺腰，一股子透明的水柱射到他的胸口，身子软倒在他身上，水气球一样的胸部盖在他脸上。  
被奶子闷死也太丢人了，布兰登多半会说他石榴裙下死做鬼也风光。

“没事吧？”阿尔博特小心翼翼地推了推身上的女人，她半天没动静，时不时小幅度颤抖几下。  
“呜……啊……舒服……”她失神的呓语让他的下面几乎炸开了，再不解决一下会出问题。  
经过仿佛永恒的数秒，她摇摇晃晃撑着他的胸口爬起来，手还不死心地多捏了两下。  
“嗯？嗯……你进来吧。”  
“进哪里？”  
寂静，寂静是今夜的萨那兰。  
女子瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地指着他的鼻子。  
“你是个处？！”

处男怎么了，处男不行吗。  
醉鬼的酒都被吓醒了大半，捂着脸念念有词：“怪不得这么快我还要教他怎么操女人吗说起来我们在哪见过……”  
阿尔博特拾掇拾掇自己粉粉碎的自尊心，拉着女子站起来，她的膝盖小腿都磨红了。  
“你教我。”他把光之战士转过去背对，省得她老盯着自己脸看，又低头瞄了眼梆硬的鸡儿，想着你总得负责吧。  
“后入？”她似乎误会了，撑着墙翘起屁股，长尾巴勾了他的腰把人往这边拽，“看来也不是什么都不懂嘛。”  
阿尔博特直觉他要再问一遍“进哪里”会被奚落到地下去，便闭嘴扶着坚挺的阴茎硬着头皮上了。  
本能。  
战士的本能会指引我的。

“噫啊！你、臭流氓！”猫秘尖叫一声，尾巴根的毛都炸了。  
怎么就比你流氓了？阿尔博特摸不着头脑。  
他又对着小洞硬戳了几下，这怎么看都进不去啊。  
当看到女孩子抖着身子抽泣起来时他才意识到自己可能真的搞错了什么……  
“那、那边、呜……不能这么用、嗝、我不喜欢……”她屈辱似得压下腰，挺直了双腿，细白的手指掰开那个小洞下方的两瓣红肉，“用前面就好……求你了……”  
如果说听到光之战士哭着求他前，阿尔博特内心充满了对自己鲁莽行径的懊悔。在那声带着哭腔的“求你了”之后，他什么都没在想了，直直把肉刃捅进那处柔软湿润的甬道。

天堂。  
先前吃着他手指的软肉现在吸住他敏感的阴茎，褶皱温软的穴肉比自己粗糙的手舒服不知几千百倍。  
脑髓爽得发颤，无法思考，他像野兽一样随着本能抽插。  
女子被顶得站立不稳，直呼“慢点”、“好大”，身后的男人却一改先前唯唯诺诺的样子，喘着粗气使劲肏她。  
“你、啊、嗯、太深——嗯嗯！”她的奶子被撞得蹭到墙，话也说不出一句，男人钳制着她的腰，力气和熊一样。  
“不行、呜！慢、慢点呀！”  
所以说处男真的是……！  
粗硬的肉棒在身体里毫无章法地四处乱撞，任凭她怎么威胁或求饶，男人只管一个劲往里插，她错觉五脏六腑都要被顶穿。  
龟头戳到子宫口时她真的怕了。  
“不可以、那里……啊啊啊~不能、那么粗暴……！”敏感的深处被蹂躏着，酸麻的快感窜遍全身，小穴有节奏地收缩。  
男人加快了速度，下腹肌打在屁股上啪啪作响。他一个深挺，龟头挤进了更加灼热的深处。  
“噫啊啊啊——”  
女子的身体都被顶了起来，一双大白腿在空中乱蹬，垫起脚尖堪堪点到地面，淫水顺着腿流了一地。她仰头哭叫，脊背弯曲成曼妙的曲线，肩胛骨颤动着像被钉死的蝴蝶。  
“射、射进来！”她里面吸紧了阿尔博特的分身，怕他跑了一样，穴肉蠕动吮吸阴茎。初经人事的男子哪里能扛住这个，呻吟着全射在她的子宫里。  
“哈啊……啊……”她僵着身子抽搐了一阵，脱力地摔在地上，大股白浊的精液从穴口流到腿根又滴到地面。而禁欲了许久的阿尔博特还没射干净，他闭着眼睛撸动分身，又一股精液浇在女人翘起的臀部……

阿尔博特再回过神的时候，光之战士伏在他的脚边发颤，背上屁股上全是白色的精液，倒像真被一群男人上过了。  
他似乎在女子的身体里去了一次，后来的事情就模糊起来了。他自己又用手解决了一次，还觉不够，蹭着她的臀缝射了人一背……后来，后来大概是觉得她的腰背很好看，横贯半个脊背的抓痕和大大小小的旧伤也很好看，沾上精液的样子更是好看到不行，就用她的背再次……  
禽兽！  
禽兽啊阿尔博特。

女子捂着肚子喊疼时，阿尔博特后悔没和拉蜜图多学一两个治疗魔法。  
“嘶……”她平坦的小腹被射得鼓起，“下次轻一点，知道吗？”  
他正坐着使劲点头。  
对女孩子要温柔，恨不得掏出小本子记下来。  
等等……下次？  
看男人又恢复成憨傻的熊样，光之战士又好气又好笑。  
“你不会以为这就结了吧？”她指了指他精神矍铄的老二。  
“对、对不起！”他不知所措地捂住裆。平时自己做，射两、三次极限了，面对这女人怎么就停不下来。  
“有空道歉不如快干活。”她趾高气昂地抬起屁股对着他，猫尾巴一晃一晃惹得他心烦意乱。  
“停——”插入到一半女子又发话了，他进退两难憋出一头汗，“我刚说什么来着？”  
阿尔博特咬着牙，忍耐住把母猫肏得喵喵叫的冲动。  
“要……嗯、轻一点。”他耐着性子一点点推进去。  
“孺子可教。”她舒服得哼哼，阿尔博特也松了一口气……今晚总算做对了一件事。

他顺从地听着光之战士的指示，她说哪里舒服他就顶弄哪里，把女孩子服侍得舒舒坦坦，心情大好的样子。  
很快他自己也掌握了些诀窍。比如戳到某处时她会猫儿似的呼噜几声，再比如顶到最深处的花心轻轻打圈她便爽得大声淫叫。把女子照顾好了，她里面就吃得更紧些，一股股温暖的花液淋在他的阴茎上。  
阿尔博特忽然懂了古往今来那么多男人心甘情愿躺倒在石榴裙下。  
这是他做过最舒服的事了。

再次被男人插进子宫时，光之战士已经爽得晕晕乎乎，流着口水说些“要生宝宝了”的骚话。  
阿尔博特浑身一激灵。  
这就是在造孩子吧！他早不信送子鸟的传说了，却也没理清孩子是怎么来的。  
“你会怀孕？”他努力让自己的声音不颤抖。  
“会呀……嗯啊啊~射给我、嗯、给你生宝宝……”看着雌性驯服的模样，阿尔博特差点又填满她的子宫。  
不行。  
他不是这个世界的人。  
更别说是个死人。

男人拔出去的时候，猫魅根本没反应过来。她的子宫喜悦地收缩着等待阳精灌溉，不想后面一凉，花穴吞吃着冰冷的空气，巨大的空虚感席卷全身。  
回头一看，男人不知所措地后退，仿佛她是什么怪物，腿间的欲望却没消退，吐出一小口白精。  
“对……对不起……”他看起来要哭了，“我不能对你负责。”  
她脑子都气炸了。  
哪有人指望打炮对象负责的，不都是为了情趣才那么说的嘛！  
于是她不管不顾地扑到男人身上，咬牙切齿地拎住他的领子。  
“你、立刻马上、给我插进来！”  
“孩子不行……真不行……”他低下头小声嚅嗫。

光之战士凭着蛮力把男人再次推倒在地，撑开花穴就要往他阴茎上坐。阿尔博特满脑子只想阻止这疯女人，下面又是箭在弦上不得不发。他一个翻身，两人换了个体位。女孩子娇小的身板被他整个盖在身下，他把人翻了个面，掰开她屁股两瓣软肉，从未被开垦过的菊穴收缩着似乎在发出邀请。  
她意识到男人的意图，吓得往前爬，却被他压制住四肢，像野猫一样趴在地上被从后面插入了。  
“不要、呜啊啊啊——”阴茎把穴口一圈肉撑得发白，她摇着头哭喊，“后面不可以！进不去的！”  
阿尔博特觉得自己大概坐实了臭流氓的骂名，前一秒还气势十足的光之战士现在抹着眼泪求他放过。本以为反正是个洞，总比射在子宫里好，没想到后穴紧得一塌糊涂，刚进了个头就动不了了。他手足无措地想退出来，巨大的龟头带着肠肉外翻，女孩子哭得更惨了。  
不知道的还以为是强奸现场。  
“我……我出不去，你放松点。”  
阿尔博特自觉再硬来就真成强奸了，回想起刚才如何取悦她的，他抱住抖成筛子的小猫又亲又舔，抓着软糯的乳房揉捏。她身上还留着果酒的甜味，阿尔博特使劲吸了一口。  
“好香……但闻不到其他味道啊……”任妲·芮所说发情的味道是什么呢？  
“你们当然、呜、闻不到了……蠢货混蛋臭不要脸！”她带着哭腔的怒斥让阿尔博特下面更精神了，仿佛还能再打十个超压斧，“你……！欸——不行、太粗了出去呀！”  
该说光之战士在各个方面都天赋异禀吗？初次被打开的后穴分泌出肠液，混着阴茎吐的前液，他倒也能抽插起来了。

她一开始骂得起劲，把阿尔博特祖宗十八代问候了一遍，下面倒是越插越松软。不一会儿意识到男人不吃这套便老实了不少，咬住嘴唇小声哼哼，竟从中感到几丝快感。  
屈辱的泪水大滴大滴滚落，她也不知为什么哭。业间有个说法，走前面的只算妓女，走后门就真是荡妇了。她真的在意吗？被插进菊穴像母狗一样按在地上干，虚伪的矜持也被剥得一干二净，反而有种松了口气的感觉。  
和从前一样，无人知晓她的身份、无人在意她的感受，不过是只发情的猫魅。久违被当作无名氏的体验让她安心，因此她才千里迢迢跑来这种地方。  
毕竟那位第一次把她当作女人尊重善待的骑士已经离去很久了。

“抱歉……抱歉……”阿尔博特看女孩安静掉眼泪的样子吓坏了，一个劲道歉，“对不起，弄痛你了吗？”  
“不痛了。”她吸了吸鼻子，“你想怎么弄怎么弄，不要问我……”  
我比较喜欢那样。  
这句话轻得像羽毛落地。  
阿尔博特脑子又炸了一波烟花，抓起她的屁股快速挺送，臀肉从指缝里挤出来。她自己照顾起被冷落的花穴，手指配合着男人的节奏按揉敏感点。  
“呜……啊啊啊——”她又喷出一股淫水，阿尔博特射进后穴，激得她吐着舌头抖腰歪倒在地上，前后两个穴口都不断开合吐出白精，顺着大腿根流到地上。  
“不会生宝宝啦……笨蛋……我有吃药的……”

阿尔博特用长袍把昏睡过去的光之战士裹好横抱起来，还贴心地遮住她的脸。然而走进流沙屋的时候，老板娘洞察的目光还是把他捅了个对穿。  
莫莫蒂扶着额头叹气：“这孩子又乱来……我不管你是哪儿来的冤大头，把人放下赶紧走，我会联系她的熟人。”  
“你什么都不知道，否则——我至少能让你在乌尔达哈不好过。”她将一小袋金币甩给阿尔博特。他正疑惑老板娘哪里来的神通力，一看才发现光之战士的半截尾巴挂在袍子外面，臀部那片被不断溢出的液体打湿染成深色的一片。

他拿起袋子逃也似地跑了。  
后知后觉这钱收得不是滋味，怎么感觉自己被嫖了？

再次相遇是在塞尔法特尔溪谷。  
光之战士仍旧是骄傲的大英雄，一杆龙骑枪直指阿尔博特。他一句排练好的台词咬了三次舌头，疼得心里直委屈，这女人才是真拔吊无情，一晚的温存半点都不记得。  
那好歹也是他值得纪念的第一次。

再后来发生了很多事。  
处男毕业的庆祝酒会最后也没办成，阿尔博特变成幽灵独自飘荡了一百年。  
他一直记着英雄高举她的水晶光芒耀眼的样子，偶尔脑海里也会闪过小巷子里那个在他身下泪流满面的女孩子。

他与光之战士四目相对——现在该叫她暗之战士了。  
她泪眼婆娑的样子和阿尔博特的记忆重合，把她肏哭的又是这两个男人。今天他们似乎决定充分利用女孩子的两个穴口，水晶公插着她流水的花穴，无影从后面操进去。

他想起当年和布兰登酒桌上的玩笑话。如果变成幽灵，当然要去看别人做爱了。布兰登啊，你知不知道变成幽灵后都不会有性欲，看着也没什么滋味。  
女孩子注意到他之后捂着脸哭喊“不要看我”，他还是托着下巴看两个男人把她操得更凶。其实她也挺享受的吧。  
多亏这性冷淡的体质，他才能边看边不咸不淡地想，上下左右的邻居们被情欲旺盛的大英雄逼得性生活也丰富不少，没有床伴的就听着她叫床的声音自己来一发。我上哪里去都是侵犯隐私，不如就在这儿看三人今天又能玩出什么花样。

光之战士比平时更快到高潮，潮吹一波接一波，水晶公担心女孩子又被做到虚脱，安顿好她之后撵着无影离开了。  
“看什么看，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑吧，臭处男……”她浑身还染着高潮后的红，湿着眼睛骂人的样子让阿尔博特久违心跳快了一拍。  
如果幽灵也有心跳的话。

他哪敢说话。  
只在心里反驳道我其实吃过。  
这不长不短的一辈子，吃过一次的猪肉是她，见过的几次猪跑还是她。  
亏……倒也不算亏。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 立Flag，有一个 光呆打赌输了，幽灵阿尔博特声控（？）她DIY 的梗没用上，太长了，可能大概也许有个番外


End file.
